Over the Wall
by AzureShadowMoon
Summary: "Note to self: Never piss off a demon school. You'll get thrown into a urinal, down a hole, into another hole, and right into a crazy zombie. Somehow this makes me the catalyst for a ghost war?" Kaoru is not happy with anything, much less cliche horror schools.
1. Meet the Wall

**I do no own Corpse Party**

.

.

 _Meet the Wall_

 _._

 _._

My grand entrance to Heavenly Host elementary school started with me landing face first into a urinal.

I should have expected that, in all honesty. I have the worst luck compared to normal people. I try to do something nice like give chocolates on Valentine's Day then suddenly a bird attacks me and I drop my sweets down a sewer (true story). Bad luck wasn't something new to me. That didn't mean I wasn't exactly fond of it.

"Gross." I repeated for the hundredth time. My jacket was a poor wash rag, but at least it was getting off _whatever that stuff was._ The smell of piss I'd just have to deal with.

I was still going to complain about it.

"What _idiot_ does this?" I grumped, eyeing the decaying restrooms distastefully, "Who makes a damn _haunted house_ for, ugh, for fucks sake _just don't do it._ Nothing good ever comes out of creepy shit."

The little ghost girl in the corner slowly blinked, "Um…"

"Trust me." I nodded to myself, "I watch scary movies all the time. This is breaking all the clichés, you have no idea."

At this point, she looked like she didn't know whether to be exasperated or amused, "Onee-chan…"

I grumbled to myself, still vainly scrubbing at my hair. You'd think with it being boyishly short I'd have an easy time. No, pee in this dimensional haunted house likes to stick to hair apparently, as my new companion had explained rather cheerfully. She'd also helped my head out of the hole when it seemed I was going to struggle like a dumb fish the entire time.

"Listen." I ran a hand through my hair, grimacing at the sticky feeling it gave, "Your story is kind of hard to believe, you know…? Closed spaces? Ghosts? Inevitable death?"

She frowned in one of those painfully worried ways. She bit her lip, glancing down sadly, "I died…"

Which said a lot, because she was _glowing._ She was practically a blue glow stick all curled up in the corner. Of course, her missing right arm kind of killed the image. I didn't like looking at the stump too long and she didn't seem to like it seen with the way she huddled it close to her chest. Her hair was tied into a low ponytail and she was wearing her dirtied school uniform.

She said her name was Tasume Haru.

I affectionately nicknamed her _twig._ She was overjoyed.

"Okay, okay…" I eased, seeing as she was about to go all ghostly tears on me, "I'll believe it. I mean, I just fell through a hole and into, well, _another_ hole. Hole-ception, heh? I'll believe anything at this point."

She giggled, wiping her eyes. She looked better smiling instead of grimacing in pain all the time. I nodded in satisfaction, brushing off my cargo pants. I grimaced at the stains over my grey t-shirt, hoping they weren't something _weird._ My jacket already smelled like a dead wet cat. Drenched in piss.

I cringed at the image before offering Haru a hand, "Hey, I don't want to be in this place any longer. It smells almost as bad as me."

She laughed again, taking my hand in her left. I think I surprised her by actually lifting her up. Who knows? Maybe she thought ghosts were transparent and untouchable.

"Be my tour guide?" I sheepishly scratched the back of my head, "I suck at directions…"

"Mm." She nodded, eyes crinkling happily, "Onee-chan is special. Haru knows. Haru will help her out!"

I couldn't help but feel relieved to know I at least had a direction now, "Thanks a bunch, twig."

She did this funny wiggle, some sort of full body laugh. She usually did that whenever I used her nickname. Makes me wonder how socially deprived she was. I mean, she _did_ talk in third person…not that I'm complaining. It's freaking adorable.

Outside the bathrooms didn't look much better. The floorboards were falling apart and it still smelled of piss. There was a bucket against the wall and, surprise surprise, it smelled of piss too.

"Twig," I pinched my nose, "I vote right here and now Heavenly Host be newly dubbed _pissy host_ elementary school."

She laughed, "Onee-chan's funny, but weird. Haru wonders if she's going insane…?"

I blinked. Huh. Actually, I don't think I've really reacted towards this whole…thing. Whatever this thing was. I mean, one moment I was at my schools festival. The next I'm in a janitor's closet with three of my closest friends ripping apart a doll like the cryptic twelve year olds we are.

And then here. In the urinal. I shivered. _Of all the places…_

"If I'm going crazy, I'll give you a heads up." I promised, peering out of the bathroom hallway, backpack thrown over my shoulder. It was dark and dreary and just plain screamed horror movie scene. Haru seemed unaffected, cheerfully humming with a light prance in her step. Something told me she was cracked in the head. I wasn't too worried. She was the type to be scared of her own shadow.

"What would Onee-chan like to do first?" Haru spoke, twirling around to face me expectantly.

I furrowed my eyebrows. _My best bet is finding the others, but we're supposedly closed off…_

I sighed in exasperation, "Why is the world so difficult…? I suppose we can start off with trying to cross spaces, or whatever."

"Okay!" She nodded, turning to face the corridor in front of us. I wasn't sure it was possible for a ghost to get paler, but she proved me wrong, "Eh…why doesn't Onee-chan go first?"

"What?" I blinked, "That kind of ruins the whole 'tour guide' idea…"

"Haru doesn't like the dark!" She whimpered, ducking her head with a trembling lip, "Haru died alone in the dark."

I bit my lip. _I wonder what she's going through, coping with her death…_

"No choice then," I ran a hand through my hair, eyeing the dark corridor warily, "Just got to keep moving forward…"

I didn't move. Haru peered up at me with her wide unseeing eyes, "Onee-chan?"

"Um…twig….I might need to use that bathroom."

"Eh? Does Onee-chan have to piss?"

I winced. Was I teaching her this bad vocabulary? I shook my head, offering a sheepish smile, "Well, I kind of forgot about my bladder when I was back there…"

She pouted, "I'll wait right here, Onee-chan."

I pouted back. _But you're such a good light source…_

She didn't move and I resigned myself to my fate. I sighed, "Okay, just stay safe, okay? If I scream, you run, got it?"

She looked startled, "Eh?! But what if Onee-chan is hurt!"

It was possible, but I laughed like it was the silliest thing she could ever say, "I'm more worried about you, all alone like this…sure you can handle it?"

"Haru is dead, dummy." She lowered her head in a pitiful way, "Haru can't die anymore."

"…but other ghosts can hurt you, right?" I asked. I didn't know. Maybe they couldn't. By Haru's look, she'd apparently never thought that either.

"Hurry up Onee-chan!" She complained, shoving me forward and I nearly fell forward with my backpacks weight, "Haru will wait patiently, so piss fast! If Haru counts to one hundred and Onee-chan is not back, Haru will…Haru will be sad!"

I wilted at her watery stare. "Alright, twig. I'll be right back."

Re-entering the bathrooms, I was confronted with another problem. I mean, I'd landed in the boy's bathroom and that was more drama then I'd want to deal with in one day. But the girl's bathroom looked boarded in. At least, I think. It looked like someone took a sledgehammer to it.

With slumped shoulders, I chose the boy's bathroom, my nose wrinkling at the smell. I set my backpack by the sinks before going about my business in a stall. Of course, right as I was walking out, the ground decided to start shaking. My arms pin wheeled as I lost my balance, nearly taking a tumble into one of the holes. The earthquake was short though and only a small tremor. It gave me a bit of relief.

 _Not like the one that sent us here, then._ I surmised. _Good. I don't want to fall through the floor again._

A shriek tore through the air. It scared me so badly I jumped. For a moment I panicked, before realizing I couldn't recognize it. It sounded older than anyone I knew that was currently here (and Haru was a year younger than me). I frowned as it went abruptly quiet, cautiously picking up my backpack.

 _So now this school screams?_ I didn't really like the thought of that. _And whimpers too?_

Wait.

Whimpering?

I trotted out of the bathroom, curiously following the noise. It led me to the girl's bathroom. I hesitated, a million clichés running through my head, before steeling myself. With one swift movement, I grabbed the handle and swung it open with a _clang._

I wasn't expecting what I saw.

I thought _Haru_ looked bad, but this girl was an absolute mess. She looked intact, well, as much as a glowing ghost teenager could be. She just looked… _really_ messed up. She was kneeling on the floor, clutching at her chest like her heart was about to burst. She was sobbing hysterically, wailing with all her might at the floor. Her neck, barely seen through her brunette curls, was blackened and bloody. It was a little sickening to look at too long so I focused back on her face. It was pale, almost deathly purple. Her eyes were bloodshot and dead black blood crusted from her lids over her cheeks.

I swallowed nervously.

 _Hello there obvious dead person. No need to panic, just enjoying the scenery and then I'll leave to go find my other obvious dead person._

Despite that, I cleared my throat loudly, "Um, hello…?"

She hiccupped, scrubbing at her face with her sleeve and peering up at me pathetically. She looked so _afraid_ and confused that I found myself taking a seat next to her.

"You okay?" I ask though I know that's probably the stupidest thing to say to her of all people.

She sniffles, shuffling away from me a bit, "…I…I can't…"

My eyebrows furrowed as she gave another sob. Really, how _do_ you confront a dead person? Haru made it easy. All she did was grab my hood and yank me out of a hole. She instantly had a conversation starter, even if she did freak out when I started thanking her repetitively. But what about this person?

I awkwardly scratched my arm, finding a nearby hole interesting, "I, uh, don't know how much help I can be, but…you're really brave."

She blinked, swiping at her nose and looking at me, "W-What?"

I grinned, "I'm not sure if this helps…but I've only been here fifteen minutes and I feel like everyone I met has been through a dozen wars. You're the veterans with kick ass stories to tell and really pulled through."

She frowned, clenching her fists in her (I pointedly ignored the obvious urine stain on her skirt) lap, "I d-didn't pull through…I'm dead, you idiot."

I laughed, feeling slightly nervous, "You're not the first one to say that to me. But I can't help but worry, right? Even ghosts are scared or feel pain, so someone has to look out for them. You guys are still alive, maybe a bit banged up, but still kicking."

She finally raised her head, pursing her lips and giving me an assessing look. I felt uncomfortable under her dead gaze, but it seemed a small spark of life had entered them, "What are you saying…?"

"I'm saying you're totally amazing." I gave her a thumb up. "Seriously, when the dead are, well, dead they usually stay dead, right? But here you are, standing strong and ready for round two!"

She gave a soft, very weak snicker. It sounded more of a huff them anything. At least she wasn't crying anymore. "Y-you're weird. Who are you?"

"Oh!" I stood, brushing off my cargo pants and gave an exaggerated bow, "Okura Kaoru, at your service! Black belt, been here for not even half an hour and I've seen some shit, and currently covered in piss."

She outright laughed. I couldn't help but smile, seeing something lighten up about her. It almost seemed a minuscule amount of stress had been relieved from her shoulders. She stood, albeit shakily, before bowing.

"Shinohara Seiko, at your service." She returned with a wink, "I'm sixteen years old, I've been dead for maybe an hour now, and booty."

I blinked, "…Booty?"

"Yes." She nodded slyly, "Booty."

I nodded, deciding to leave it at that because Haru was a little insane too. I offered her a hand which she stared weirdly at. I didn't budge so she reluctantly put her hand in mind. I found it odd how her reaction practically mirrored Haru's. She seemed surprised I could touch her.

"This might be out of the blue," I piped up, "But do you mind joining me? I could use a friend."

She hesitated, "I…last time…"

I inwardly cringed. I didn't even want to know how she died or what caused it. Just looking at Haru alone made me nauseous. I waved her off, smiling easily, "It's alright. If you're not feeling up to it, I'll be fine on my own. I'm just worried about you being all holed up in this bathroom."

"No," She glanced nervously at the stalls, "I'll go. I'm just…"

I shrugged. "It's fine. I have someone waiting for us outside. Want to meet her?"

Seiko perked up. "Someone else…?"

"She's a ghost." She faltered and I hastily added, "But that's okay. She's okay, I mean. A little strange, but aren't we all? She's harmless."

She shook her head, "I-I'm fine…just wishful thinking…"

I raised an eyebrow but decided to not pry. She followed me out, pointedly giving the rusted pee bucket a wide berth. I frowned at this but shrugged it away as we left the bathrooms. Haru was standing where I left her, tapping her foot impatiently me and sending me an unimpressed look.

"Onee-chan, Haru counted to 213 and you didn't come back." She puffed up, "Haru was getting impatient."

"Sorry." I inclined my head sheepishly before gesturing to the older girl behind me, "Twig, this is-"

"Shinohara Seiko." She introduced, bowing slightly, "Please to meet you."

Haru blinked in astonishment before hastily bowing, "Uh, Haru is Tasume Haru! Nice to meet you!"

"Aww~" Seiko cooed, getting into Haru's personal space. Her eyes widened as the teenager shoved her cheek against hers, "You're so cute~!"

"L-Let go of Haru! Haru does not appreciate this! Onee-chan, help!"

I suppressed a chuckle, watching her flail in the brunette's arms, "Sorry, twig. I'm staying away from that minefield."

"Traitor!"

I waited for Seiko to stop smothering my friend before turning to the corridor, "Right. Operation: Escape this school with all of us intact is a go!"

My ghost friends blinked. Haru spoke up, "Onee-chan, have you gone insane?"

"No." I huffed, crossing my arms, "But there's no way I want to stay here and I doubt either of you two want to either. So, let's all get out of here, yeah?"

"I'm dead." They both deadpanned.

I sighed, "Yeah, yeah, you're both such downers. I'm thinking about the paranormal shit."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seiko murmured, examining the hallway closely.

"It means that, if this school has the power to _take_ lives, then why shouldn't it have to power to _give_ lives?"

"Onee-chan," Haru said patiently, "Schools do not give birth."

Seiko laughed and I rolled my eyes, "I know, twig. What I'm trying to say is, if this school took your life away, it could easily give it back, right?"

They paused and glanced at each other.

"That is a theory," Seiko began slowly, "But it doesn't always work like that…"

"It doesn't hurt to hope," I shrugged before starting down the hall. Seiko and Haru followed beside me, peering out the windows. "Besides, I've seen way too many scary movies to fall for any clichés here."

"Oh really?" Seiko drawled with a sinister smile, "You'd get along well with class pres-"

She abruptly cut herself off, frowning painfully at the ground. Her hand was massaging her throat. I winced sympathetically, knowing Haru had witnessed it too. "Well, c'mon, the exit isn't going to find us. Better go find the damn thing."

They nodded and followed. I couldn't help but wonder if I was the only living person here…

* * *

 **Fun fact: Kaoru shares the same name as my protagonist from Tokyo Ghoul.**


	2. Add Some Cake

.

.

 _Add Some Cake_

 _._

 _._

Seiko, I learned, liked to have mental breakdowns.

Well, I'm sure she didn't _like_ it, but she gave into them frequently. We barely got down a corridor before confronting our first obstacle on our mission. Haru, surprisingly, was getting along well with Seiko. Maybe being dead gave them a better connection. At least she wasn't hiding her stump behind me. Or freaking out about things.

Like Seiko currently was doing to the corpse in front of us.

"It's alright." I soothed, patting her back as she tried to bury her head into my shoulder. I wouldn't have minded if her neck hadn't been so plainly in view. It gave me shivers just seeing it so gruesomely close. "Everything's fine."

"N-No it's not, we're _dead._ You're alive but you're going to _die!"_ She was sobbing again and I flailed, not knowing what to do. "It's not okay because there's _no way out._ Oh god, my family…my friends…Naomi…! All gone…!"

Haru was staring blankly at us. I knew I wasn't going to get any help from her and I was trying my hardest not to gag at the wretched smell. I think I should have been worried I wasn't really reacting to this. The corpse was bloody and covered in grime, withering away on the floor with a wordless scream. You couldn't even tell if it'd belonged to a male or female. It was that decomposed.

Seiko released a shuddering sob, "I don't want to see them…not like this…I don't want to see their corpses!"

I frowned sympathetically. I hadn't even imagined if I'd come across one of my friend's as a ghost. Or a dead body. The thought was discouraging and a little terrifying, but I steeled myself and patted Seiko's back reassuringly.

"It's all alright." I tried to put as much force in my voice as I could manage. "I know it'll be. We'll all get out of here, _all of us._ I'm not leaving anybody behind. So wipe those tears. We got a school to escape from."

She sniffled, eyeing my guiltily, "Sorry…I didn't mean…"

"It's alright." I grinned. "I think dying would suck really badly, so I can't blame you. You can cry all you want on my shoulder. I don't mind."

"Onee-chan." Haru tugged on my sleeve and I peered down at her as Seiko stepped back to collect herself. She was giving me an annoyed pout, "There's hundreds of souls trapped here. You can't save everyone."

I pouted back, "I can try, can't I?"

"You'll die." She deadpanned.

"Details." I waved off dismissively. "We'll be fine."

She didn't look the least bit convinced but released me. I snatched Seiko's hand in my own, giving her a heartwarming smile that she returned shakily. We gave a brief prayer to the body before hastily moving on; pointedly ignoring the blood stains on the walls.

Of course, the silence was starting to get to me, so I started up a conversation with Haru.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Curry." She answered immediately, face serious.

I blinked at that but smiled. "That's cool. I can't say I have a favorite because I have so many I like. I guess I'm a little indecisive when it comes to foods…"

"All my food is homemade." Seiko chirped, giving a cat-like smile, "I make them myself for me and my siblings."

I gaped at her, suddenly seeing the shaky teenager in a new light. "You cook? For everyone?"

"Yup!"

"That's so cool." I awed, "I have to try it sometime."

Cue the depressing storm cloud over our heads, "I can't."

I shook my head. Didn't she hear a word I was saying? "Well, I promise you right here and now, you definitely will! How about it, twig, want some homemade curry?"

My companion perked up, eyes shining with a new interest, "C-Can you make donburi too?"

Seiko smiled warmly, "Mhm! I use this special ingredient my dad buys and it spices up the food real nicely…"

They trailed off, gushing about food, and I couldn't help the pleased smile at my accomplishment. _Take that, dark and depressing school. We love food more than sadness. Ha. Ha._

Sadly, I don't think pissing off a demon school was the wisest thing to do. The floorboards started to shake, the entire hallway rattling on its foundation. Several yelps escaped us as we stumbled around for balance. An outsider might have seen three girls wobbling like chickens. At the moment, I think I was just focused on not falling into a hole.

When it stopped, we all slumped in relief.

"Earthquakes." I chuckled weakly, "Gotta love 'em."

"This school has a lot of them." Haru chirped, "I almost got hit by the ceiling collapsing once."

I eyed the roof warily, "That's a good heads up-heh, get it, heads up?-"

"-why are you making a joke of that-?!" Seiko.

"-because I don't want to be stuck under any debris." I shivered, smiling reassuringly at my two ghostly companions. They were also eyeing the ceiling like it might decide to drop. "No worries, let's just move on and see what we can discover."

We peeked in a few classrooms, searching high and low for who knows what. I think we were just waiting for something to happen for a good start. When we got to a certain hallway (I wasn't paying attention at all to the signs), Seiko seemed reluctant to go.

"We haven't been down here though." Haru pointed out.

Seiko shuffled nervously, glancing around on the ground, "I…I just don't want to. Bad things happened there."

I frowned sympathetically, "Okay. Let's go another way."

"There is no other way." Haru pouted and seemed to glower at Seiko. The older teen blinked at the look. "I thought Haru was guide, not Seiko!"

"Okay, okay!" I waved my hands, "How about us two go check out the hallway, and if it's safe, we'll come get you."

"No!" Seiko took a step back fearfully, "You can't go! There's a dead bo-"

She slapped a hand over her mouth in horror. Haru tilted her head and echoed shamelessly, "A dead body?"

Seiko, reluctantly, nodded.

It took me five more seconds of staring blankly at her for it to click. I snapped my fingers and nodded sagely, "Oh, oh I see. Alright, we'll go on ahead Seiko. Just sit tight and-"

"No! Please don't-" She cut herself off, "It's dangerous!"

"Onee-chan has Haru." Haru sniffed. "Onee-chan will be fine."

"But…" Seiko protested feebly before seeming to resign herself to whatever lie in the hallway, "Okay. Let's go."

I grinned and patted her back, "Don't worry! We'll be right here with you the entire time."

We walked for a bit, the hallway seeming as shambled as any other. I was starting to doubt there was something strange about the hallway until we came to a corner. Seiko's reluctance skyrocketed.

"It's…It's…" She was shaking, staring firmly at the floorboards.

I shared a look with Haru, who was pursing her lips thoughtfully. "Maybe Haru should go ahead?"

I shook my head, "Nah, I'll do it. See if you can comfort Seiko, okay?"

"I-I'm fine." Seiko stumbled forward anxiously, "Just…Just a little freaked out."

I gave her the best smile I could muster, "Like I said, we're right here with you! You'll be fine!"

I slipped my hand into hers. She squeezed it, seeming to slump in relief about something. Haru, pouting, took my other hand. I couldn't help but laugh, "At least this isn't the weirdest thing that's happened to me."

"Really?" Haru gave me a disbelieving look.

I chuckled as we neared the corner, "Well, I have this friend, her names Momoshi but we all just call her Momo. Anyway, her birthday was last spring and we were doing it at the park."

"Obashi Park?" Seiko asked, perking up a bit.

I nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, that one! Well, there had been a bunch of thefts recently, and guess what? The thief was trying to take our cake! I'm a master at kicking ass though. He didn't stand a chance."

"What's the weird part?" Haru asked.

I frowned, "He ended up being a she."

Seiko burst into laughter despite the situation. Haru cracked a grin and I felt immensely satisfied at cheering them up.

"Momoshi did the charm with me and two other guys." I continued, "She should be around here, but I'm kind of worried. She can be a real cry baby sometimes."

"We'll find everyone." Haru nodded. "You said so."

I pouted, "I know what I said."

She didn't get to retort. The second we turned the corner, Seiko shrieked. I jumped, startled by the noise and Haru was looking around in alarm. Of course, the overpowering smell that made my eyes water eventually drew our attention to the blood and guts covered wall. It looked horrendous, like someone had turned a human inside out and smeared it all over the wall.

Seiko was facing the other wall, shaking and sniffling. Haru was gawking at the scene, looking like she didn't know what to make of it. I myself coughed at the decay, holding back bile.

"…Well," I cleared my throat, swatting away a fly, "Let's say a prayer."

"Y-Yeah." Haru was freaked out but kneeled with me anyway. I was surprised when Seiko joined us, but she was keeping her eyes firmly shut. We sat like that for a minute or so, hands clasped in prayer.

"…Did you know them?" I eventually asked.

Seiko slowly shook her head, "No. But we stumbled across it when we were walking around…"

I furrowed my eyebrows at _we_ but decided not to pry. She was already scared out of her mind. I don't think bringing up memories is a good idea for her.

"Um," A voice whispered, "Th-thank you for praying for me…"

I blinked. Huh, you know, that sounded just like a gh-

Haru was on her feet in an instant, swinging her arms around like she was the karate master, "Evil spirit!"

"Twig, you're going to hit me!" I protested, ducking under her windmill attack.

Seiko gasped. It wasn't a surprised gasp. It was a loud, I-suddenly-ran-out-of-air gasp. It was enough to stop both of us as the teen ran forward to the newcomer.

"Su-Suzumo-" Seiko cried before ditching whatever name she was trying to blather by nearly yelling, "Mayu!"

"Se-Seiko!" Mayu cried and they embraced. Getting a better look at the new girl, I noticed she was wearing the same uniform as Seiko. She looked relatively unharmed, but her skin was darker and seemed grey compared to the other two. I paused and glanced at the wall corpse, remembering what she said.

"I'm so happy I found you." Seiko sobbed and Mayu was crying too, though she was trying to rub them away.

"I am too." The newcomer pulled away to smile cheerfully, "I-It's seems a little too late…but I'm glad I got to see you one last time!"

"Mm!"

I smiled and nudged Haru, who blinked up at me. "Want to give them some privacy?"

Haru glanced at the two who were eagerly chatting, Seiko swinging her arms around in amazement and Mayu didn't look like she was gonna stop crying anytime soon. My friend frowned, "Is it okay to leave them here?"

I glanced at the corpse, "You may be right…"

"What?" Seiko brought us back to the conversation with an appalled look, directed mainly at the gut covered wall. Mayu was frowning sadly. "That's…that's _you?"_

"I got thrown." Mayu explained quietly, "D-Don't worry…I didn't feel it. It happened too quickly."

"M-Mayu that's not okay." Seiko hiccupped, "N-None of this is! We're both dead!"

Now they both looked ready to bawl their heads off. I quickly intervened with waving arms and a sheepish smile, "But that's okay! We'll definitely fix that, won't we Haru?"

She nodded, "Onee-chan is weird but keeps her promises."

I beamed at that. Mayu blinked at us, "Seiko…who are these people?"

"They are…" She hesitated, "They found me where I…died. We're trying to find a way out."

"A way out?" Mayu echoed in confusion, "But...Seiko we're…"

The brunette chuckled sheepishly, "What can I say? They have great persuasion skills."

I crossed my arms smugly at that. Haru frowned, "You're making Onee-chan's ego grow."

I ignored her and smiled at Mayu, extending a hand, "Hey, my names Okura Kaoru. Currently the only living person I've come across. Salutations!"

She didn't know whether to be worried or amused, "Er, I am Suzumoto Mayu." She bowed shyly, "I'm in the drama club…or was…"

I winced and was glad when Haru bowed politely in return, "Haru is Tasume Haru! Pleased to meet you."

Mayu smiled, seeming to come around. Seiko was mirroring the action, "I'm glad I found someone familiar! It's a relief."

"Mm!" Mayu nodded, "But, Seiko is there really a way out…?"

"I'm not sure." She turned to us thoughtfully, "Kaoru is determined to find a way to revive us though."

"Bring us to life?" Mayu was now giving me a weird look.

I huffed, "Fine. Be a non-believer. The minute your back, though, I want an apology cake!"

"Haru wants one too!" My friend chimed in.

Mayu giggled and Seiko grinned devilishly at us, "These kiddo's sure got spirit." She turned to Mayu with a sudden seriousness, "Mayu, will you come with me? I don't think…you should be here."

I'm pretty sure no one wanted to, but we all ended up glancing at the corpse. Mayu shivered, "But…there's evil children around here…it's dangerous."

"You can't stay here!" Seiko protested, "Please Mayu, we might find more of us!"

"Don't say that!" Mayu covered her ears, a reaction that stunned Seiko, "Please, I want to believe they're still alive! I'm glad to see someone I know…but I don't want to! It hurts!"

Seiko frowned pitifully, "Mayu…"

"If I see another dead friend," Mayu sniffled. "I'll lose it."

I offered a consoling pat to the back, one she nearly jumped out of her skin at. She seemed surprised I touched her, or even could. "It's alright! That just means we can take them with us back outside!"

"Alive." Haru added and I nodded.

But Mayu shook her head, "Impossible…"

"Mayu…" Seiko shuffled over and rested an arm around her friend, "…What else is there to do?"

The truth seemed to settle in, because she broke out into sobs. In the end, she agreed to come along, and that was how we got our fourth member, Suzumoto Mayu.

And not our last.

* * *

 **Fun Fact: Momoshi is named after one of my best friends.**


	3. Calling all the Trauma

.

.

 _Calling all the Trauma_

 _._

 _._

We took a break in the infirmary.

Seiko was still uneasy about generally everything. Mayu even more so. She was eyeing the walls like they'd fall on her at any moment. Haru was the only normal one (which I think didn't make her so in this situation) and was swinging her arm at her side as she inspected a nearby cabinet. Of course, I was the only one keeping my head and trying to get information from the crooked neck nurse.

"Your daughter," I was asking, "Is she still around?"

Shinozaki Yoshie smiled at me in one those motherly ways. I think she was trying her hardest not to grimace. I myself was trying hard not to. The twisted neck looked painful. Other than that, she was dressed professionally, like she had been enjoying a normal day at work before she died.

"Saa-chan doesn't come out often." She explained softly, "She's still a little girl. After she woke up, she's been scared of the others."

I figured 'others' were the three children she murdered. Seiko was pale, "B-But if the spirits are appeased, why is the school still here?"

"So many spirits were killed." Yoshie looked down sorrowfully, "Their vengeance is so great it is enough to sustain this schools form. Unless they are all appeased, I'm afraid we are all trapped here."

"Th-there has to be hundreds…" Mayu murmured fretfully, "No, thousands…!"

"We're doomed!" Seiko moaned, dropping her head into her hands. There was a tense silence, one where each of us were unsure of what to do. Even Haru was staring at the floor, as if disappointed she'd gotten her hopes up.

I frowned. That wouldn't do.

"That's easy!"

They all jumped at my shout. Yoshie gave me a perplexed look, "How so?"

"We'll gather everyone." I started enthusiastically, "Tell them all to suck it up and find a way out! Be free! It's better than living in eternal torment! Why not give freedom a chance?"

They stared at me. My face heated up and I wondered if I overdid it. Haru then hugged me and said, "It's the stupidest plan you've come up with, but at least it's a plan."

"It's crazy!" Seiko stood from one of the beds, waving her hands around, "You'll get yourself killed!"

"But it's a start!" I protested. "I mean, I could always run down the hallway screaming."

"I, uh, don't think that'll work." Mayu walked over, wringing her hands nervously. I don't think she liked the infirmary. Then again, neither did Seiko.

Yoshie startled us all by abruptly standing up from her desk. She was frowning thoughtfully, "The intercom."

I blinked before breaking out into a grin, "That's brilliant!"

She gave a weak smile, "You'll be able to say what you need to. It's in the principal's office."

"This is crazy…" Seiko swayed and for a moment I thought I was going to have to deal with an unconscious ghost. Mayu came to the rescue and held her steady. "This…this can't possibly work!"

"Have some faith." Haru said. She strode up to the door and sent me an expectant look, "If you don't want to come with Onee-chan, then just stay here with Yoshi-chan."

I almost melted at the naming of an old Nintendo character. Haru could be so adorable. Apparently Yoshie did too because she giggled and said, "My, you're the cutest. You have a great friend with you, Okura-san."

I flushed at the formality, "Ah, well, twig here is a genius. Hands down."

Haru grinned, practically skipping out of the room. I saw Mayu and Seiko share an uncertain look and offered a reassuring smile, "If you don't want to come, you can stay here where it's safe."

"I won't mind." Yoshie added pleasantly.

"N-No." Mayu stepped forward quickly, "Let's go to the office."

"But…" Seiko bit her lip, giving the infirmary a once over. I think she deemed proving a point below survival because she nodded and joined Mayu, "Fine. Let's just be careful."

I bowed to Yoshie, "Thank you for your time, Yoshie!"

She smiled, "It's no problem. Here, take this. It's a map of the school before all this happened. Hopefully it will help."

We grouped up back in the hall and spread out the tiny brochure before the four of us. Haru immediately started pointing to familiar areas.

"Haru arrived in this classroom." She was saying, "Then went to the cafeteria which is up these stairs. There's a lot of shoes there. It was creepy. But then there's this _whole_ second wing of the school. That's where the director's office is."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Hey, wait, isn't the bathrooms in the opposite direction? How'd we end up down the other end of the hallway?"

Haru answered immediately, "The earthquakes can change your location."

Seiko sounded like she just choked on the air, "Are you saying that even if we do get to this second wing, an earthquake can send us right back to the girl's bathroom?"

"Basically."

"U-Um…" Mayu pointed towards a stairway, "We should start there. It'll lead us right next to the exit."

"But, Mayu…" Seiko gave her friend a concerned stare, "The stairway is back the way we came…"

Mayu hesitated before steeling herself, "W-We should at least try to get out of here."

"That's the spirit!" I cheered, happy they were finally coming around. "You can close your eyes and I'll hold your hand if you'd like."

She smiled gratefully and took my hand. Seiko came up on her other side and took her other hand. The friends shared a look. I couldn't really read it, but I think they both understood something. Haru tugged my sleeve forward, "C'mon, this way. Haru knows the way."

I held the map up, checking it every once in a while. When we neared the corner, I made sure to steer Mayu away from her…well, herself. Seiko endured it bravely, giving her momentarily blind friend comforting pats. Thanks to Haru's high speed dragging, we got out of the hallway quickly.

"Thanks." Mayu breathed, wiping her eyes.

Seiko grinned foxily, "Nah, it's alright. But Kaoru nearly lost her arm."

Haru glared, hiding her stump as best she could, "Haru thinks Seiko is a twat."

"Then Seiko thinks Haru is a brat."

"Why you-!"

"You okay?" I asked Mayu, ignoring the argument behind me. The ghostly girl nodded.

"Thank you."

"It's no prob-"

"Haru will take Onee-chan away from crazy lady!" Haru cried, grabbing my sleeve and proceeding to haul me up the pitch black stairway. But I had ghosts as companions and they lit up the area nicely. Despite Haru practically carrying me the whole way up, Mayu and Seiko only had to walk to keep up with us.

Haru glowered at the Cheshire cat smile on Seiko's face, "Ne, Haru-chan, can I call you twig too?"

"No!" She gasped, "That's Onee-chan's special name! Don't steal it!"

Mayu laughed, "Now, now…no fighting…"

I studied the map. The hallway in front of us was unlit and I could faintly make out a marker sign, but it was nearly shredded to pieces. Like someone had taken a sledgehammer to it or something.

"Well," I folded the map with a clap, bringing attention back to the matter at hand, "It should be right around the corner!"

There wasn't much enthusiasm, other than Mayu freaking out at a spider. We all stared blankly at her when it happened. I figured she just didn't like bugs. Seiko teased her about it as we turned down a hallway that had these big brown doors at the end. Haru hopped happily.

"There it is! Haru knows. Haru d-"

She paused and frowned. I quirked an eyebrow, "What'd you do?"

"Nothing." She muttered sulkily. "Haru just being stupid."

Well that was strange, but I decided to let it go. "Have either of you been here?"

Mayu and Seiko shook their heads. I hummed as we approached the doors. For a moment I thought they were fake, until Haru threw them open with a loud clang. A blast of fresh air hit us and I breathed it in with an excited grin. It seemed the outside gave the other three a blast of enthusiasm because suddenly Seiko and Haru were racing each other across the platform.

"Keep up, shrimp!"

"Haru is not seafood!"

"Ha! You can't outrun a girl in track!"

"Shut up, twat!"

"Brat!"

"They seem to be getting along." I said to Mayu conversationally. She smiled, staring wistfully out at the forest.

"If only…" I heard her murmur.

"You know," I started, pulling her attention from the gloomy trees, "I'd rather a mystic portal send me home then having to find it in a dark and scary forest."

Mayu blinked before looking at the forest with something akin to terror, "You don't think it goes on forever…?"

"Probably." I shrugged before nodding sagely. "I know all the clichés. Going into the mysterious haunted woods that _looks_ like a way out is just asking for trouble. Besides, I promised I'd bring all of you back to life. It'd suck real badly if I went back on that now."

"You're serious." She gave me a confused glance, her lips pursed, "Why? Why not just save yourself and not go through the trouble of resurrecting us?"

I blinked before saying, "Well, why not?"

She didn't know how to respond, but she didn't get a choice. The moment she opened her mouth, she tripped, a short cry escaping her before she tumbled to the ground. I scrambled to help her, grimacing as I realized she tripped on a corpse.

"Wh-wha…" She sat up, eyes widening at the disfigured body and wailing, "Oh god!"

"It's alright!" I eased, dragging her as best as I could away from the body. I froze and a shiver went up my spine as I noticed another not far away hanging over the railing, its mouth opened in a silent scream. Swallowing down the bile, I helped Mayu to her feet, looking ahead for Haru and Seiko.

Haru was jumping over the fence.

"H-Hey!" Seiko cried, reaching for the girl but Haru was quick. The ghost girl skirted around a few more corpses before disappearing into the woods. I felt my stomach drop before hurrying a quivering Mayu along the platform. Seiko was staring uncomprehendingly where Haru disappeared, mouth agape, "She just…left…"

"Twig won't abandon us." I huffed, helping Mayu up to the doors of the second wing. "You think you can watch Mayu till I get back?"

Seiko jolted, "Wha-wait, till you get back? What do you mean by that!?"

I smiled, throwing a leg over the fence. Seiko practically pounced on me, latching to my arm, "Don't you do that! Get back over here! You're not going after her!"

"She'll get lost." I thought that over and added, "Maybe. But it's better to be safe than sorry."

"You'll die." Seiko trembled, backing away from me like I was a bomb. She had tears in her eyes, "You'll die…"

I offered a mischievous grin, "Nah, it takes a lot more than some creepy fog and blood to scare this girl away. I'll be back before you know it!"

"Please…" We turned to Mayu, who was leaning weakly against the door. She was giving me a terrified look, "Please come back…"

I winked, "Like I'd really leave you two alone for too long. I'll be back with twig in a moment. Play rock-paper-scissors till I get back or something."

"You're weird!" I heard Seiko shriek as I ran towards the forest, "And suicidal! You better be alive when you come back or I'll hit you!"

"Noted!" I called back, jumping over some bushes into the dense thicket. I coughed, frowning at the purple mist. It resembled that freaky miasma my science teacher demonstrated with one time. It was toxic, which was probably a problem right now.

"Twig!" I trotted around, digging my heel into the ground so I wouldn't lose track of where I'd been, "Twig! What are you doing out here? You'll get lost! Twig!"

"Onee-chan should shut up or the spirits will get angry."

I brightened, turning around to see my ghostly companion hovering by a nearby tree. I frowned, though, noticing the vacant look in her eye and the way she glanced behind the tree solemnly. I wheezed, the air getting thinner as I took a step closer, "What's up? Are you alright? You ran off all the sudden…"

"…Haru is dead." She said monotonously, "Haru is dead."

I swallowed and joined her beside the tree. I followed her gaze and had to do a double take as I saw…well, I saw _her._

"…Oh." I bowed my head, "I see…"

Her body was propped against the tree. There were marks in the ground nearby, indicating a struggle. The bloodstains suggested she'd dragged herself here. Her bloody stump looked worse on this end. It was blackened and oozing more than just blood now. It seemed the miasma affected her more in death. Her skin was sunken in and her mouth was dripping blood. I closed my eyes, drawing a shaking breath before kneeling.

"What are you doing?" The ghost asked behind me.

"Giving the most awesome person ever a prayer." I said back, clasping my hands. There was a prominent silence before I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. It was shaking.

"Haru hates Onee-chan!" She sobbed, "Onee-chan gives Haru too much hope!"

I grinned, turning and returning the hug whole heartedly, "That's alright! If none of this works out and it ends in a complete disaster, which it won't, I give you permission to haunt me!"

"What?" She sniffed.

"I don't know." I mused. "Maybe dangle bacon in front of my face or poke me in the side. I'm really ticklish."

I probably shouldn't have said that because the next thing I knew I was on the ground twitching. Haru was giving me a blank stare, "Onee-chan is so weird."

"But you love me." I coughed.

She pursed her lips, "We should go back. Onee-chan is getting sick and fresh air will make you better."

"Okay, okay…" I stood, stretching and walking with her back towards the school. We both glanced back at the body. Haru was frowning sorrowfully. I nudged her playfully.

"How big should their apology cake be?" I asked.

"Three tiers."

I whistled. "Damn, twig, might as well just order a wedding cake."

She snickered as we came out of the woods. I exhaled, glad the muggy fogginess was out of my mouth and I could breathe easier, "Ah, that's much better. Smelled like piss in there."

I blinked, scowling as I realized that the smell was actually me. Haru outright laughed, finding my antics amusing, "Haru thinks Onee-chan is dumb, but in a good way."

I'll take that as a compliment. I ruffled her hair with a grin, "Alright, let's get back to the others. I wonder who won their game…"

* * *

 **Fun Fact: Seiko is lesbian.**


	4. Red Chocolate

.

.

 _Red Chocolate_

.

.

Seiko ended up hitting me anyways.

She hit Haru too, but she hit me then hugged the ever living daylight out of me. With Haru she just ended up starting an argument. Mayu and I shared an exasperated and fond look, finally moving our rag tag little group into the second wing.

"A lot of lockers…" Seiko pointed out, prying one open only to grimace at the moldy uniform inside, "Yuck."

"Haru's never been here."Haru piped up, balancing herself on a nearby bench, "Haru likes this side of the school better. Less holes."

"It _is_ less scary…" Mayu mused, finding a nearby inspirational poster fun to look at.

I scanned over the map, trying to connect stairs to other levels of the building. You'd think the makers of the brochure would have a key or something. It was so weird when entire floors would be flipped around and I'd have to find the right stairway to know what connects to which.

I groaned, "This is worse than math."

"Let's just take it slowly." Seiko advised, inspecting one of the doors in the main hall, "This is a whole other wing. Who knows what's waiting here for us."

My eyebrows furrowed, "A…stairway?"

Seiko gave me a blank look that told me she was not amused. Mayu giggled sweetly. My stomach chose that moment to growl and I groaned again.

"Damn, all that talk of bacon made me hungry." I whined. "I hope Tsume finished those noodles back at the school…I could go for some ramen."

"Tsume?" Haru echoed beside me, "Who's that?"

"One of the guys here." I sniffed. "He's a real know it all. If you meet him, compliment his cooking. He'll be over the freaking moon, no joke."

Mayu laughed, "That sounds just like-"

She stopped herself and frowned painfully. Seiko sent her friend a sympathetic look. I decided to sit down on one of the benches, turning the map around to get a better angle of it. Haru balanced on one foot next to me, her arm swaying in the air.

I pouted at the brochure, "This doesn't make any sense. There's this floor, the next floor and I _think_ there's another floor above that or that could just be the roof. Does this school even have a roof?"

"Yes." Haru answered immediately. I don't think she got the point.

"Let me see." Seiko plucked the map from my hands, squinting at it. Mayu peered over her shoulder, "Oh, that's easy to read. We just have to go through this room to the stairway and go all the way up to the top floor where the director's office is."

I groaned, "Why the top floor?"

My stomach growled again and Haru stopped balancing on one foot to give me a strange look. "Is Onee-chan starving to death already?"

"God, I hope not." I lifted my backpack off my shoulder, digging through it, "Maybe there's some leftovers in here from the festival…"

"Festival?" Mayu echoed, perking up a bit.

I nodded distractedly. "Yeah, my school was doing this weird lock-in or whatever. It just ended when Kazuya-baka pulled us into the janitor's closet to do that freaky charm…"

"Kazuya?"

"The other guy besides Tsume. He's a real baka."

"Our school was doing a festival too." Seiko spoke quietly, eyes fixed on the map but seemed somewhere else, "We had just finished cleaning up everything when class pres pulled the charm out…"

"That seems like so long ago." Mayu whimpered, "Who knows what's happened…"

Seiko sunk a little at her words. I gave a reassuring smile to the two, "No worries! We just got to get to that blasted intercom and-"

"DIE!"

I barely had time to duck before a freaking _cleaver_ impaled the locker behind me. I gawked at it, my three ghost companions shrieking at the newcomer. I didn't even know if it was a he or she. It was definitely a ghost though. Just not a comforting blue one, but a burning red one. I sat there hanging off the bench, opening and closing my mouth like a fish.

"Die…die…" It cackled, clawing its face with its blackened talons. Its mouth opened to reveal a blackened mouth with nothing but gums. Its eyes were silted like a lizards and it had no pupil. "Die!"

I yelped, flinging myself away from its tackle, "What the hell are you doing!?"

I turned and gulped. Great. Now it had its cleaver back. Haru was at my side, wide eyed but determined, "Onee-chan needs to get to the intercom! Haru will hold this one off."

I shook my head. On the other side of the room, Seiko and Mayu stood stock still in shock. It was relieving that the evil ghost was after me and not them. At the same time, Haru was in front of me and it started to worry me as it got closer.

"Twig, I can handle this."

She stubbornly stood her ground, "Onee-chan can't fight a ghost."

I bristled a little, finding the urge to prove her wrong. Seiko screamed at us from the door, "Run you two! Get over here!"

I didn't wait another moment and scooped Haru into my arms, carrying her like a football. The evil thing shrieked and I shrieked back as it narrowly clipped my leg with its cleaver. It didn't stop there and I felt its claw dig into my ankle. Before I could stop myself, my chin met the floor painfully. For a moment I laid there, eyes closed in pain. It was disorienting. I heard Haru scream and Seiko was there, confused and awkwardly fumbling with pushing the evil ghost away. Mayu's concerned face was suddenly in front of mine as she helped me to my feet.

"Move! We have to go!"

"Geh-" Seiko was punched back, stumbling into Haru and both girls yelping as they got tangled on the ground. Of all times, they had to start arguing. The ghost turned to me gleefully, swinging its cleaver like it was a toy.

"You'll taste good." It said. "And crunchy bones are yummy."

I slowly blinked. Wow. And I thought crazy people only existed in the movies. Mayu tugged at my arm, pleading me to flee. I stood my ground, tilting my chin up defiantly as the ghost charged.

"DIE! Die in hell-"

"OKAY!" I yelled, grabbing both its hands and flipping it onto its back. "First of all, SHUT THE HELL UP and CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"

I planted my foot on its chest, the ghost sending me an alarmed stare. I used my free leg to kick the cleaver away. I huffed, angry about being caught off guard so easily. Kazuya was having a field day somewhere.

"Look." I snapped. "I don't know who you think you are or what ghosty stuff you've been smoking, but no one, and I mean _no one,_ hurts my friends. Got it?"

I pressed my shoe down and it nodded rapidly, still wide eyed and looking a little scared. The flip seemed to knock something into it, maybe sense, because its pupils were back. They were grey, dull, but they at least expressed emotion. Its eyes weren't weirdly silted either. It finally looked human.

I stepped back and offered a hand, frowning sheepishly. "Sorry I tossed you like that. You were kind of…well, running around like a maniac. Someone had to knock some sense into you."

"U-Uh." It fretfully sat up, glancing at my hand like it was the one about to be attacked. "You aren't dead."

"No." I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why?"

It didn't get to respond as Haru escaped Seiko's tangle and leapt like a demon out of hell onto the red spirit. Both shrieked and rolled around like a cat fight. I realized then, by the octave of its voice, that it was male.

"Haru will protect Onee-chan!"

"Dead!" The red spirit cried. "The dead are alive!"

"What the _hell_ is going on?" Seiko collapsed at my side, panting and giving the struggling duo a dubious stare. I think she realized the red spirit wasn't a threat anymore. Mayu, I realized, was grabbing my shoulders from behind. I tilted my head to see her staring determinedly at the red spirit.

"I-I was prepared to push you away." She bit her lip. "But you…"

"Yeah." I scratched my nose with a grin. "I think I forgot to mention I'm a black belt. Or did I? Oh well. At least I wasn't cleaved in half."

"Yeah." Seiko gave me a dry look. "That's a positive."

"Okay, okay!" I grabbed the two fighters by the back of their shirts, forcefully separating them. Haru gave me a betrayed pout.

"Onee-chan!" She flailed towards the red spirit, who hissed at her. Literally, _hissed._ Like a cat. "Let me get him, he is rude!"

"The dead don't kill!" The boy replied vehemently. "The alive die but the dead walk on!"

"Lies!"

My eyebrow twitched and I slammed their heads together. Both moaned, clutching their heads and swaying as I let them on their feet.

"Onee-chan is a meanie." Haru said dizzily. "She uses violence too much."

"Weird lady is cruel." Red spirit agreed.

"Hey!" I snapped, crossing my arms defensively. "You were the one with the cleaver! And twig, since when do you tackle people!?"

"Since Haru decided Onee-chan is an idiot."

That made no sense, but the red spirit seemed to think it did. He nodded, his smile suddenly less cryptic and more genuine. I noticed it wasn't black anymore. He had teeth now. "Yes, yes! Idiots should be tackled!"

"Not killed!" Haru retorted hotly.

"But alive is dead!"

"Haru doesn't understand weird boy!"

"Dead should shut up!"

"Okay!" I growled, feeling a headache coming on. I sent Seiko a glare when she laughed, Mayu trying her best to hide her smile. Freaking traitors, the lot of them. I turned towards the fuming red spirit. "What's your name?"

"Dead." He replied sulkily.

"No. Your _name._ Not your status."

"Dead is dead!" He snapped, giving me a dark look.

"Your name is Cocoa." Haru stated blankly. I sent her a weird look as the spirit shrieked about its dumb name. "For Cocoa's weird hair."

True enough, _Cocoa_ had brunette hair. I noticed the longer we conversed with him, the more human he looked. But his hair didn't look weird. In fact, the only thing weird about it was the shine of grease near his hairline. Haru only said it to get a rise out of him.

"Dead does not like Cocoa!" He turned on me. "What is Cocoa!?"

"Your name?" I supplied confusedly.

"Dead does not like it!"

"Too bad!" Haru stuck her tongue out and Cocoa immaturely returned it. I didn't think asking his age would get me anywhere. He was around our height anyway.

"Aw, look." Seiko appeared at my shoulder and succeeded in scaring the crap at of me. "He turned blue."

I blinked and, true to her word, Cocoa wasn't a red spirit anymore. He was blue, like Haru and Seiko and Mayu. He didn't look deformed anymore, maybe just a little annoyed. He had brunette hair that brushed over his stormy grey eyes. He was wearing a black school uniform and I winced as an injury at his midsection indicated his death. I could almost see bone if I looked closely. I tried not to.

He crossed his arms with a huff, "Dead, er...this one wants to know how alive can touch dead."

"Haru doesn't know." My friend glared at him. "Haru knows Onee-chan is special. Don't touch her."

As if to spite her, he poked me in the arm. I had to physically restrain her from ripping his head off as he gave a mischievous grin. "Haru warned you! Cocoa is dead!"

He didn't seem to like being called that, but didn't protest this time. He grinned superiorly at her and it reminded me hauntingly like Kazuya.

"This one…no, I am good." He nodded his head sagely. "I want to know alive name. Tell me name."

"Oh." I blinked at his expectant look. "Oh! My name is Okura Kaoru. Sorry for tossing you to the floor."

"I say sorry for throwing weapon at your face."

I grinned and he mirrored it. "I like you, Cocoa."

"I like alive too."

"Onee-chan is mine!" Haru wrapped her arms possessively around me. I tossed my two seniors a helpless look, but Mayu gave me a smile that clearly meant 'you're on your own cause there is no way I'm getting near those crazies'. Seiko was still hanging off my shoulder, giving the three of us a lopsided smile.

"My name is Shinohara Seiko." Seiko greeted with a salute and a wink. "You're pretty cute for an insane ghost."

Cocoa looked appropriately confused. "Dead is cute?"

"Cocoa is dumb looking." Haru interjected with a frown.

Cocoa frowned back. "I think Haru is dumb looking."

"Cocoa's face is dumb!"

"Haru's face is dumber!"

"Children." Seiko sighed dramatically. Now my headache had become a migraine. Mayu approached, less nervous and more relaxed now that people weren't trying to rip each other apart. "Hello. My name is Suzumoto Mayu. It…it's nice to, um, meet you."

Cocoa stared at Mayu for approximately four seconds before saying, "This dead is cuter then me."

Seiko burst into laughter at Mayu's red face. I snickered, content with the banter and the conversing. _Take that demon school. I just converted a red to a blue and he is awesome. Take it and shove it down your demon ass throat._

Luckily, this time nothing happened due to my inner taunting. If anything, Cocoa only seemed to warm up to us more as we talked with him. It seemed all he needed was a good whack and some therapeutic talking to get him back in shape.

"Directors office?" Cocoa echoed after we explained our goal. Well, more me and Mayu. Haru was ignoring Cocoa and ignoring jabs from Seiko because the brunette seemed intent to piss her off.

I nodded. "Yeah, we're getting everyone out of here. Even you. Hey, you wanna come with-"

I barely finished before Haru was out of my arms and furiously shaking her head, "Haru doesn't trust Cocoa!"

"Dead doesn't trust Haru." Cocoa replied smoothly, looking irritated at her interruption. "But dead wants to come. Dead can't remember home or friends, but dead likes alive, so dead will come."

I grinned, patting his head. He seemed confused by the action, but he smiled. "That's the spirit! We'll all get out of here and throw a party. Mayu and Seiko owe us cake."

"What?" Seiko blinked. "You're still on about that?"

"It'll be three tiers." Haru mumbled, looking put out.

Mayu laughed uneasily, "You're joking, right?...Right?"

Cocoa tugged at my sleeve. "What is cake?"

I opened my mouth but froze. Oh my god, how do you even begin to describe what the beauty of sweet cake is? I shook my head rapidly. "No, we're getting two cakes. Cocoa, you'll love it because you're getting your very own special treat. You _have_ to try it, you'll love it!"

He definitely seemed on board, floating up in the air and practically hopping around, "I want cake! Cake sounds great!"

"Haru gets first slice!"

"What?!" Seiko looked annoyed. "We buy the cake and don't even get to eat it first?"

I laughed sheepishly as an argument over cake began. _Oh boy…_

* * *

 **Fun Fact: I spent four weeks deciding a name for Cocoa, when my dog threw up a sock. My dog is a chocolate lab.**


	5. Trust Fall

.

.

 _Trust Fall_

.

.

It only took five minutes to reach the top of the stairs.

Of course, Seiko complained the whole way about it being such a long walk. Mayu just laughed, finding her antics amusing. Haru and Cocoa still butted heads and usually I'd be the one they'd end up fighting over. I finally managed to satisfy them by holding both their hands, though they kept tossing each other challenging looks.

I groaned with relief as we reached the sign that said _Directors Office._ "Holy hell, am I glad to see that."

"Ditto." Seiko moaned, dramatically collapsing on the ground. Mayu gave her an uncertain stare, not knowing whether to help her or let her tire herself out. I decided the latter was better with dealing with these kind of people.

Haru skipped up to the door, throwing it open shamelessly. I winced, half hoping we didn't just walk in on anybody. But, thankfully, the office was empty. That didn't mean it wasn't scary.

Tags and notes aligned the walls, cryptic messages and red markings coverings the entire office. Just stepping into the place sent horrible chills down my spine. The ghosts were, typically, not affected. Mayu and Seiko certainly looked freaked out.

"Was he trying to repel something?" Mayu asked, touching a nearby charm.

"Or someone?" Seiko added a little creepily if you ask me.

Cocoa and Haru separated, both investigating nooks and crannies of the office. I frowned, gazing over the desk and finding no microphone or anything that I assumed could contact the entire school.

"I don't understand." Cocoa hovered by the smashed window. "What is here?"

"The intercom." I replied, sitting in the chair and prodding the rest of the desk. The drawers were filled with more papers and a cabinet had a bunch of bloody skulls in it. I calmly closed it, decided not to freak out my companions.

"Haru can see everything." My friend peered out one of the windows. "Hey, a person!"

I abandoned the desk, rushing to the window and peering out. I could see the covered path to the other wing down below, but more importantly, I saw a head of blonde and one of silver. I didn't recognize the later, but I could remember that head of blonde anywhere.

"Momoshi!" I hollered, only to be swatted by Seiko.

"Are you _trying_ to get us killed?" She hissed. I was too busy pointing eagerly out the window.

Mayu looked too and choked, falling back and making an odd noise. Seiko looked just as startled. "No way, that's…"

" _Kao-chan…?"_ I heard a faint yell.

I grinned excitedly, despite Mayu's and Seiko's weird reactions. "Up here! Come up the stairs, Momo!"

" _Okay!"_

The two disappeared and I jumped with a gleeful laugh. Haru seeming equally elated by the news, "Haru will go show her the way! Haru will be right back!"

I blinked and she was gone. Maybe I should have stopped her from most likely giving Momoshi a heart attack. Who knows if she even knows if this school is haunted? Then again, corpses. Everywhere. Right.

"Alive has friends?" Cocoa hovered by me, peering at me curiously like my face was the most interesting thing in the world. I gave him a large smile.

"Yup! You'll like her. She kind of acts like Mayu, but she's this total crybaby."

I then realized Mayu was crying. It was soft, barely there, but Seiko was comforting her as best she could. The brunette looked ready to cry herself.

"He's…" She was sobbing. "He's here, but…but he's…!"

"Mayu…" Seiko hugged her tightly. "It'll be okay."

"But he's dead!"

"I know!" Seiko sobbed. "And I'm so sorry!"

I was about to ask if everything was okay and _why_ they were having mental breakdowns, when I noticed we weren't alone anymore. In the chair I'd previously been sitting in, a little girl sat. She was motionless, like a statue, staring sadly down at a little portable red button she held. Her dark hair was clipped back to show her soft little face and her dull eyes. More noticeably about her was the blue aura that indicated she was dead.

But, she wasn't injured.

She looked up, our eyes meeting. For a moment, every sound drowned out and she gave me a shaky smile, holding up what I could only assume was the intercom button. She mouthed 'not safe yet' before snapping her fingers.

The floorboards collapsed. We were falling. I couldn't hear screaming or the sound of wood breaking. I looked up at the little girl and blinked as she looking startlingly like Yoshie. She offered one last final smile before disappearing.

" _Good luck."_

I think I blacked out, because when I came to, I wasn't a floor below the director's office. I was in an uncomfortably small room with a bright red door. The only light was from a static television that flickered eerily. I could only guess the school had been a bitch and teleported me somewhere else.

I groaned, my head throbbing painfully as I sat up. My aches suddenly become more pronounced. My chin and ankle were nastily bruised from the scuffle not long ago. More than anything, my legs cried for rest. Sitting down felt good.

Digging through my miraculously still intact backpack, I found the food I'd been looking for. Granted it was a granola bar, half full water bottle and a yogurt cup, but it was enough to satisfy my irritable stomach. Next, I noticed a horrible odor.

I knew it was a corpse. Nothing smells that bad without rotting. I didn't want to investigate what it was, knowing I'd probably offend some ghost and at the moment, I wanted on their good side. I _was_ trying to convince them to leave. It was better to be in their good graces then not.

"I'm alone." I blurted, numbly coming to that realization. No Haru or Seiko or Mayu or Cocoa. No Momoshi or that silver haired person. No one. I was completely and utterly alone.

I huffed. Well, that just wouldn't do.

I was about to get up and charge out of that room, intent on screaming every name I knew until someone responded. The television decided to act up, the static switching to a hallway. I blinked at it in confusion, not recognizing it. But then I lit up, seeing Momoshi skipping forward.

"C'mon!" She waved enthusiastically behind her. I squinted, two ghostly figures approaching. I recognized Haru immediately, brightening when I knew she was safe. I wilted when I noticed her vacant stare and her troubled frown. Momoshi, bless her, was doing her best to cheer her up.

"It's alright." She made to pat her shoulder but, to my astonishment, her hand went right through. Both girls went rigid before Momoshi continued shakily, "Kao-chan is strong. She's protected me a lot from bullies. You can bet she's alive!"

"She's right." The other ghost commented. I blinked at the newcomer, recognizing the silver mop of hair. He had cracked glasses and a slightly crooked neck. His black uniform was marred with blood stains and his body seemed twisted wrongly. He limped when he walked. More noticeably, his smile was tragic, like everything was a burden. "We will find your friend, and the others…"

The TV fizzed out again and I whimpered, wanting to watch them longer. I perked up when the TV came back, showing Seiko sitting in a classroom. She was staring disbelievingly at her phone and was talking rapidly.

"I-I can't believe it- class pres I knew you were crazy but _damn._ No it's- I'm fine, it doesn't hurt often- oh, Naomi…" She choked up a bit. "Listen, pres, I got a group working to get us out on this side. It's a crazy plan, but if you do that thing and we find a way to purify the school, we can all go back!"

The TV changed again. I stared in confusion, wondering if Seiko had finally lost her mind. I focused back on the screen, blinking when I saw Mayu huddled on one of the infirmary beds. She was sobbing her heart out. Yoshie remained respectfully silent, sitting at her desk and giving the girl a pitiful stare.

"I'm sorry." A little ghost girl appeared on screen. She was standing by the bed, looking down at the sheets with tears in her eyes. Another ghost girl stood next to her, covering her face to hide her growing wails. "I-I'm so sorry we did that, Mayu-san!"

Mayu was still sobbing frantically. "Shige-nii…everyone…I'm sorry! I forgive you! Please…! Please help me!"

She embraced them into a circle of tears.

The TV changed one last time, but this time mute. I could barely make out Cocoa talking to an older lady, a ghost. She was pointing to the brochure, the one we'd had previously. Somehow Cocoa had ended up with it. She was gesturing to the _auditorium._

"He'll meet us there." The lady said, her voice detached like the audio didn't match up with the images. The TV shut off completely.

I sat frozen, staring at the dark screen and my surprised reflection. The room was dark without its light and felt more alone then when I'd woken up in it. It seemed to smell worse too. I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling unexpectedly lost.

This complicated things.

* * *

 **Fun Fact: Crying is the best pain relief.**


	6. Spin the Sledgehammer

.

.

 _Spin the Sledgehammer_

.

.

I was back in the beginning.

I had taken two steps out of the room only to recognize the hallway as the way to the wing with the director's office. It was a good thing I wasn't far, but I still didn't know where the hell I was going. It seemed pretty easy, but without someone nearby, I suddenly doubted my judgment.

"It's fine." I breathed in and out. "Let's just find that little girl and take the button back."

She wouldn't be in the office. That much was certain because it was too cliché. I had a hunch she was Sachiko, Yoshie's daughter. The best bet was to head to the infirmary and question her about it. An image of Mayu flashed in my mind and I hesitated, not so sure I wanted to walk in on such an intimate moment.

I shook my head. No, first thing first, I need to actually _find_ the infirmary. I couldn't even remember where the girl's bathroom was. And then I have Momoshi and Haru in the other wing, probably still searching for me. Which way should I go?

I decided to do it the old fashioned way.

Spin the bottle.

I took out my now nearly empty water bottle, giving it a short turn and watching it point itself down a nearby hallway. I plucked it up and eagerly started down that way. While it wasn't full proof, at least I couldn't be fully blamed for poor directions. I'd blame lady luck for that.

I peaked in a few classrooms, not finding anything noticeable or interesting. There certainly wasn't anyone dead or alive. I actually wasn't sure who I was looking for at this point. I got to the end of the hallway, annoyed I'd probably chose the wrong choice. I was about to pull out my water bottle again when the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

I narrowly dodged a sledgehammer.

Skipping back, I had to jump away from another swipe of the weapon. I shrieked, charging down the hallway. I tossed a terrified glance at my pursuer. A man, talk and bulky was chasing me with glowing red eyes, no- _bloody_ red eyes. His skin was ash grey and he had a freaking _sledgehammer-_

"Dude!" I screamed, dodging another swing that shattered a portion of the floor. He groaned like a zombie. At this point I nearly went into hysterics, "What's your damage?! Lay off!"

He charged with a roar. I made to leap away, but found myself at a three way section off in the hallway. I ran to the right, feeling the brush of air as I narrowly escaped death. But now the fear was gone and replaced with growing irritation, "What the hell are you doing with that thing!? Put it down before you hurt someone!"

He didn't listen. He made to swing again and I paused. My classes never taught me more than handling people with knives and guns. _Sledgehammers_ however were a whole other ball game. So can you blame me when I try to disarm him I end up rolling my shoulder?

"Ouch!" I flinched back, nearly dropping the heavy weapon. The zombie hissed, glancing down at his hands like I'd cut them off. I decided to use this against him and threw the sledgehammer through a nearby window. The shatter made me wince.

"There!" I grinned breathlessly, "Now you can't-"

Large, gruesome hands closed around my throat. The scream died in my throat as _nothing_ could make it by, suddenly everything from the neck up not working. I choked and sputtered, clawing at his wrist and trying to remember the self-defense I'd taken for these type of situations. The panic was making everything foggy, or was that me losing consciousness? I wasn't getting enough air!

"Sensei!" A squeaky voice cried, "Sensei, she's alive! Let her go!"

And suddenly I could breathe.

I took it in greedily, wheezing and coughing as I collapsed to the ground. Everything was blurry and my migraine had become agony. My head felt heavy. I fell back.

"Ouch…"

"I-I'm so sorry!" The voice returned, closer and now I could see him. A little ghost boy peered worriedly down at me, large eyes nearly popping out of his head. He hovered anxiously at my side, not knowing what to do. "Sensei didn't mean to! He can't see well and your aura looks like an evil spirit!"

"What?" I managed groggily.

There was a grunt as the zombie guy sat by my side, looking blank faced and entirely statue like. It was creepy. I kind of didn't want him so close after attacking me, but by the hunch in his shoulders, I _assumed_ he was apologetic. That or I was just overthinking things.

"I'm sorry." The boy continued, clasping onto my arm. He blinked, surprised by the contact before some sort of recognition lit in his eyes. "Oh! You're her! Sensei, you almost killed the phoenix!"

I furrowed my eyebrows, my surroundings becoming clearer as I recovered. I coughed, glancing at the classroom we were in. _Now_ where the hell was I? There was no way I was ever going to find the Infirmary.

"Phoenix?" I echoed drowsily.

"Uh." He glanced around frantically. "I-It's nothing. Sensei, can you go check and see if we're safe?"

The zombie grunted but none the less ghosted out of the room. He shut the door and I involuntarily sighed in relief. The boy caught on and patted my shoulder.

"It's alright." He smiled. "Sensei seems a little…strange, but he's a very caring sensei."

"I'm just glad he didn't kill me." I moaned, clutching my head. God damn that hurt.

He winced. "U-Uh, well, my names Yoshizawa Ryou. Pl-Pleasure to meet you."

Now that name was familiar. I tried to place my finger on it. Had Haru mentioned him? I squinted at him, noticing he had no injuries.

"Ah." I blinked. "You were one of the children that were murdered."

Ryou _flinched._ "Y…Yes."

I regretted bringing it up by his pained expression and changed the subject. "So, good spirits are revolting against red spirits?"

"Um, yeah." He nodded shakily. "I-It's kind of hard to explain…"

"That's fine." I breathed, closing my eyes and relishing the ease it brought. "I kind of get the idea anyway."

His mood did a turn, becoming cheery and flowers, "Y-You're Okura Kaoru, right?"

I could hardly contain my grin, "Oh, I'm famous here already?"

"A-Ah, sort of." He smiled. "I met a friend of yours. Um, Suzumaki-san?"

I immediately scowled. "Oh. You met Kazuya-baka." _You poor soul…_

Ryou waved his hands disarmingly, "N-Nothing bad happened! There was an earthquake and we got separated from the others, but he told us to meet up at the auditorium."

I furrowed my eyebrows, remembering Cocoa's vision. "Why the auditorium?"

"Well…" He fidgeted. "He was saying something about a ritual. He sounded like he was on to something and Sachiko agreed with him."

"Oh." That wasn't really surprising. Sachiko was everywhere and Kazuya was the guy you'd find dressed up in a haunted house as the chainsaw guy that chased people. He was that type of baka.

"U-Um." A new voice said from the doorway. We both blinked at the newcomer, a petite ghost girl who was giving us a weird look. "Ryou-chan, did you…?"

Ryou instantly brightened. Like, full on smile with the sun's rays in the background. "Tohko-chan! You made it!" Then proceeded to tackle her leg, looking every bit like a spoiled little child. This _Tohko_ didn't seem to mind, laughing and patting his head gently.

Wait. I squinted at her. No, I couldn't find any injury. How'd she die then? Did something happen to her? She didn't look dead, more like someone who was alive and, well, unnaturally glowing. Her brunette hair was tied up into a cute white bow and she was wearing a white and green school uniform. A high school, like Seiko and Mayu. But not from the same school.

"Ryou-chan, you shouldn't run off like that." Tohko scolded with a frown. Ryou gave her a sheepish smile but looked too happy to care. "I got really worried when you disappeared. I had to leave Kurosaki-san behind."

"Eh?" He blinked. "Where is he now?"

"He's coming." She dismissed, turning her attention to me with a confused look. "Who's this?"

I stood on wobbly legs and made a shaky smile, "Okura Kaoru. Nice to meet you, I guess."

"Oh." Her eyes widened, scanning me up and down like I was an important document. "You're her. Ryou-chan, you found her?"

"Mm!" He nodded. "She got into a fight with sensei but I came before it got too bad…"

 _Too bad?_ I thought wearily. _What the hell is your definition of too bad?_

"Thank goodness." Tohko gave a full body sigh, leaning on the doorframe with a smile. "For a moment I thought our ticket home had gotten lost."

"Ticket home?" I echoed.

Before she could elaborate, something bumped into her. Well, it turned out to be someone, as the newcomer sent both himself and Tohko to the floor with varying shrieks. Ryou was hovering anxiously nearby. "K-Kurosaki-san, you're lying on top of Tohko-chan!"

"I'm what?!" The male shrieked, rolling away from the frozen female. Tohko looked horrified.

I watched on dubiously, noting the newcomer was also dead. Though, I grimaced, seeing where he was _definitely_ killed. His whole midsection looked cut out. I could literally see through him. Not just because he was a ghost, but cause there was a gaping hole in his stomach. I swallowed thickly. Damn that had to hurt.

Despite that, he was grinning sheepishly at a fuming Tohko. "Sorry, I'll pay more attention to where I'm running now."

"You should!" Tohko huffed, cheeks flaming red. "Just because we're dead doesn't mean we're invulnerable. What if I had been a red spirit?"

"True." The guy sighed, defeated. He noticed me eyeing the group like they were crazy, offering a grin. "Hey! Someone who's alive! That's new."

I waved awkwardly. "Sup. I'm Okura Kaoru. Uh, recently strangled and recently reacquainted with several dead people."

He laughed. "My names Kurosaki Kensuke. This is Kirisaki Tohko, from Byakudan High school. Pleased to meet you!"

He bowed and I floundered, quickly bowing too. "Pleasure to meet you too!"

Kensuke and Tohko were a lot different from Seiko and Mayu. While the two previous teenagers had seemed to be through a lot, these two seemed full of spirit and energy. It was kind of refreshing from everyone being a total downer.

"This is the phoenix, huh?" Kensuke squinted at me with a knowing grin. "I don't know, I was expecting someone taller."

I bristled. " _Hey,_ you…" Then blinked, "Wait, you're the second person to mention that. What's the phoenix thing all about?"

Tohko sighed in exasperation. "Sit back down. This is gonna take some explaining…"

* * *

 **Fun Fact: Ghosts can blush.**


	7. The Color of Idiots

.

.

 _The Color of Idiots_

.

.

"I still don't get it."

Tohko groaned, "You've said that three times now. What are you not getting?"

I crossed my arms. Kensuke was enjoying this way too much, leaning against the wall with a carefree smile. Ryou interjected every once in a while to get the parts Tohko missed, but I was still really confused.

"So you're saying I have to die to get everyone out?" I frowned. "That sounds counterproductive and a little sketchy."

"No!" She waved her arms around disarmingly. "I didn't mean that! I meant…well, we just ended up calling you the phoenix or whatever when Sachiko said your group had arrived. It wasn't anything strange, but your aura…"

I blinked. "Oh, Ryou said something about that."

"Yeah, yeah!" The kid nodded, seemingly happy I was starting to grasp things. "Everyone's aura is blue, but yours is red! Like an evil spirit! Sachiko thinks you might be enough to get everyone out."

It still sounded sketchy. I scratched the back of my head, "But I don't get it. Why is my aura red?"

"She said you might be related to her some way." Tokho said and I shivered. What? Related to Sachiko and Yoshie? That was weird.

"A distant family maybe." Kensuke said. "I mean, we're all descendants of some Prussian king, right? We're all technically related to each other, some more than others."

Oh. "Now that makes sense."

Tohko threw her arms up in the air. "He says something that doesn't relate to the subject at all and suddenly it makes sense?!"

I shrugged. Didn't she get it? "I guess so. He made it sound like being related to Sachiko is more likely."

"Then the school probably recognizes you as Sachiko!" Ryou burst, nearly jumping around with enthusiasm. "It changed your aura to fit evil spirit Sachiko! Your aura probably looks just like hers!"

I nodded. It was making more sense. "What about Sachiko, what does she think?"

Tohko shrugged sheepishly. "We just came up with the theory. She'd agree, most likely. It's not like the Shinozaki family died with her and her mom. Maybe she's your great aunt?"

I grimaced. That was a distasteful thought. "I think I'll just call her cousin or something. Less creepy."

"Whatever." She shook her head. "Back to the main point. We all came up with a theory regarding your presence, how you can make contact with ghosts and your aura, how it manifests and calms spirits around you."

I slowly blinked. Is that what happened? Huh. So if I didn't have this aura, all my ghost friends would have turned on me. Nice thought.

Tohko sighed dejectedly, "Emi-chan would be better at this then me…"

Both she and Kensuke frowned in one of those painful ways. Ryou also looked down. I hastily changed the subject, "The theory?"

"Right." She shook her head determinedly, "The school _trusts_ you, we think, because you look like Sachiko. You can communicate with it. Maybe, if we're lucky and get the red spirits to come to our side, we'll be able to…"

She trailed off and shared a look with those around her. I raised an eyebrow, "Do what?"

"We haven't gotten that far yet." Kensuke admitted with a shaky smile. "But Sachiko seems adamant that you're able to get us out of here."

"Well." I blinked. "I…I guess we got stuff to do, right?"

"The auditorium!" Ryou chirped, nodding. "Everyone will meet up there. It's a perfect place to gather all the souls."

I clapped my hands. "Good! Then lead the way."

They didn't move. Tohko's smile became strained, "Aha, well, you see…"

I gave her a blank look. "You don't know where it is."

"Hey." Kensuke raised his hands up non-threateningly. "Earthquakes are getting more and more frequent. The school is unstable. Without a host, specifically evil Sachiko, to maintain it, it'll collapse. We'll all die. _Permanently."_

I swallowed thickly. Well that certainly put a damper on things. Steeling myself, I made my way to my feet, waving off a concerned Ryou.

"Okay." I nodded in determination. "What are we waiting for then? Let's get the hell out of here."

"I'm all for that!" Tohko agreed, seemingly fed up with sitting around for so long. She was the first to skip out of the classroom, followed closely by Ryou. I made to go after, only to pause when I heard her yelp.

"A-Ah, sensei, you got to stop sneaking around like that…" I heard Ryou exclaim.

I snickered alongside Kensuke. We found ourselves trooping through the hallways, wary of every noise or peeking behind every door. Kensuke and I took up the front, followed by Tohko and Ryou, then his sensei who trailed behind in the shadows.

"What's his story?" I ended up asking after a few minutes of being freaked out by glowing red eyes from the zombie following us.

"He helped evil Sachiko kill the children." Kensuke muttered, keeping his voice low enough that the two chatting behind us didn't hear. "He was possessed and threatened. He still feels guilty about it."

"Oh." I blinked, "Well, I guess he's a good guy."

Kensuke shot me a dubious look, "How old are you?"

"Twelve."

He whistled, "How the hell did twelve years olds get ahold of the charm? Isn't there some parental lock against websites like Naho's?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Who the hell is Naho?"

"Oh." He stuffed his hands in his pockets with an exaggerated sigh. "Crazy red spirit that was lucky enough to get purified. She didn't go back to the real world, just died like we were all supposed to. You know. Just pass on instead of being trapped here to endure the pain of death for all eternity."

He finished with a grimace and a stumble. I jumped, alarmed at his pale and agonized expression. Tohko swooped in like a superhero and supported his side.

"Idiot, if you're hurting so badly, tell someone. We can carry you."

He only groaned in response, running a hand through his hair. I hovered anxiously. "What's up? Is he sick?"

"Dying." Kensuke coughed. "It comes and goes, but every once and awhile I'll get bad pains. Tohko doesn't feel much because her injury is minor, but as for me…"

I winced. Yeah, that type of injury could warrant afterlife pains. I glanced at Tohko who smiled, only she stuck out her tongue. To my horror, half of it was missing. It was gruesome to look at. She also seemed to be missing a tooth.

"I choked myself to death." She said, her smile dimming self depreciatingly, "I couldn't stand the pressure anymore."

"How are you holding up?" Kensuke asked, standing up with a stretch and seemingly over his death pain. He also seemed to remember I was the only human being alive in their presence. "No mental breakdowns yet?"

I blinked. "Nope."

Now Tohko looked suspicious. "None? No killer thoughts or hysteria or panic?"

I frowned and threw my hands behind my head, "Nah, nothing like that. Unless you want to count the time Cocoa tried to decapitate me and your sensei trying to flatten me with his sledgehammer, I've been smooth sailing."

"I don't believe you." Tohko sniffed.

Ryou fluttered nervously beside us, "U-Um, if you need a rest Okura-san, the Infirmary is nearby…"

I whirled on him, making him jump in surprise. "You know where the Infirmary is?"

"Uh, yes."

" _Now_ you need a break?" Kensuke asked, looking entirely amused. I ignored him in favor of mentally punching myself in the face. Ryou went to _school_ here. He would know the ins and outs better than anyone else.

"Can you take me to the infirmary Ryou?"

He blushed at the lack of formality and nodded rapidly, "Yeah, I remember this hallway. It might not be where it's supposed to be, but we can check…"

"It's better than nothing." Tohko sighed.

* * *

 **Fun Fact: I asked my five year old cousin what his favorite animal was. He said 'that dumb bird that burns itself to get smaller'.**


End file.
